Stalking You
by Lee TaeRin
Summary: SeHun tak tahu sejak kapan ia jatuh cinta dengan JongIn. Pemuda yang menolongnya di stasiun, pemuda yang langsung menarik perhatiannya sejak pertemuan pertama. Pemuda yang membuatnya menjadi penguntit. Pemuda yang selalu mengisi harinya. Anggap SeHun beruntung. Penguntit yang beruntung. An EXO Fanfiction. BL. KaiHun. You Get My Name's Sequel. Complete. Review Juseyo..


**A KaiHun FanFiction**

**.**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Lee TaeRin Present**

**.**

**Stalking You**

* * *

Katakan SeHun bodoh karena tidak berani berkenalan—bahkan mendekati orang yang ia suka dan lebih memilih menjadi penguntit—ah, SeHun tak suka disebut sebagai penguntit, ia lebih suka disebut sebagai _secret admirer_, lebih bermartabat katanya. Mengikuti dan memperhatikan pujaan hatinya dari jauh saja sudah membuatnya senang seharian penuh. Tak jarang SeHun melewatkan satu hari kuliahnya hanya untuk mengikuti kegiatan namja itu. Ayolah, apa namanya itu kalau bukan penguntit, Oh SeHun.

Seperti hari ini, saat ini, detik ini seorang Oh SeHun sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon _ek_ tua di sebuah taman sepi dan memperhatikan seorang namja—yang selalu ia sebut sebagai belahan jiwanya—yang sedang duduk sendiri di bangku taman, tampak menggerutu sambil memainkan kaleng _cola_ di tangan kirinya. Dari raut wajahnya, ia tampak sedang kesal, sesekali ia mengacak rambut hitamnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. _Well, _SeHun cukup tahu kenapa namja itu kesal, SeHun 'kan penguntitnya. Jelas dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada namja itu.

Kim JongIn namanya, mahasiswa tahun ketiga jurusan _Performing Art_ di Universitas Hangguk, aktif dalam berbagai organisasi kampus, seorang dancer professional dengan wajah rupawan, berkulit _tan_ eksotis, sorot mata tajam bak elang, rahang tegas, dan bibir tebal menantang. Memiliki seorang _namjachinggu_ bernama Do KyungSoo yang sekarang sudah turun jabatan menjadi mantan _namjachinggu_. Fakta bahwa seorang Kim JongIn sudah tak memiliki kekasih lagi membuat SeHun bahagia bagai diterbangkan ke surga penuh _Chocolate Bubble Tea_. Tak perlu repot- repot memikirkan cara bagaimana memisahkan JogIn dengan namja mungil bermata bulat besar itu lagi pikir SeHun. Berbahagia diatas penderitaan pujaan hatimu sendiri, Oh SeHun?

"Sudahlah Kim JongIn, lupakan saja bocah bermata bulat itu. masih ada aku disini yang siap menjadi _namjachinggu_-mu," kata SeHun bermonolog ria. Inginnya sih SeHun menghampiri JongIn dan menghibur namja _tan_ itu. Tapi dasarnya SeHun yang penakut, jadilah dia hanya bisa berjongkok sambil memperhatikan JongIn di balik pohon yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyembunyikan tubuhnya, berkhayal duduk bersebelahan dengan JongIn, menghiburnya dan memberikan _puk-puk _di bahu lebar JongIn.

"Argh.. sampai kapan aku akan terus seperti ini!" teriak JongIn tiba- tiba membuat SeHun tersentak dari acara berkhayalnya. Belum selesai kagetnya, SeHun sudah dihadapkan dengan kaleng _cola_ yang meluncur indah menuju dahinya.

"Akh, appo!" Sehun meringis menyentuh dahinya yang terasa perih, memeriksa apa ada darah yang mengalir sambil memungut kaleng _cola_ kosong yang seenaknya mampir di dahi mulusnya. Maunya SeHun tetap menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pohon, takut ketahuan sedang menguntit, apalagi dengan posisi mencurigakan seperti itu—berjongkok tak nyaman sambil bergumam tak jelas. Tapi apa daya, JongIn sudah terlanjur mendengar teriakan SeHun dan melihatnya sedang mengelus dahinya yang memerah. Ayolah Oh SeHun berpikir! Kau tak ingin ketahuan menguntit seseorang, 'kan?

"_Apa aku pura- pura marah saja karena terkena kaleng cola yang ia tendang?"_ batin SeHun.

"Y-yak, siapa yang sembarangan menedang kaleng _cola_ ini?" teriak SeHun setengah terbata berlagak galak. Lebih baik pura- pura galak daripada ketahuan sedang menguntit pujaan hatimu sendiri, pikir SeHun.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, SeHun beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri JongIn yang terlihat bingung. SeHun mengulum senyum melihat JongIn yang bergumam tak jelas, mungkin JongIn takut SeHun bakal marah karena terkena tendangan kaleng _cola_-nya. Memang sakit sih, tapi karena yang menendang kaleng _cola _itu JongIn, jadi SeHun tidak bisa marah. Lain kalau yang menendang itu Luhan, kakaknya yang penggila Hello Kitty itu, bisa habis dikuliti hidup- hidup dia.

"Kau yang menendang kaleng _cola _ini?" tanya SeHun sok santai padahal jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan.

"_Oh God. Aku berbicara dengan Kim JongIn. AKU BERBICARA DENGAN KIM JONGIN! Dan demi selimut hello kitty Luhan hyung yang bau, Kim JongIn benar- benar tampan jika dilihat dari dekat. Oh Tuhan, aku tak bisa bernafas dengan benar,"_ batin sehun menggila. Padahal baru bicara satu kalimat dan belum ditanggapi oleh JongIn. Dasar lebay.

"A-ah. Nde, aku yang menendangnya. Mianhae," jawab JongIn terbata. SeHun ingin tertawa melihat tampang JongIn yang sepertinya ketakutan sekali. Apa wajah SeHun terlihat seperti preman pasar?

"Lain kali jangan menendang kaleng kosong sembarangan. Kau harus membuangnya di tempat sampah," balas Sehun sok bijak sambil melangkah menuju tong sampah terdekat. Pantas sudah jadi model kampanye kebersihan.

"Sekarang aku minta uang untuk membeli perekat luka untuk dahiku ini," lanjut SeHun sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya di depan muka JongIn. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, kenapa ia tiba- tiba meminta uang untuk membeli perekat luka? Dan JongIn dengan suka rela mengeluarkan selembar lima ribu Won dan memberikannya pada SeHun.

"Gomawo, aku akan ke minimarket seberang untuk membeli perekat luka," kata SeHun sambil melangkah ringan menuju minimarket meninggalkan JongIn yang melongo seperti orang bodoh.

Sesampainya di minimarket, SeHun segera mengambil sekotak perekat luka dan membayarnya secepat kilat dan bergegas kembali menuju taman. Tak sabar ingin menemui JongIn lagi dan memberikan uang kembalian padanya. SeHun memasuki taman sambil bersenandung riang, dan ternyata JongIn sudah tidak ada disana. Menguap sudah khayalan SeHun tentang JongIn yang menempelkan perekat luka di dahinya. Terlalu banyak menonton drama kau, Oh SeHun!

"Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih," gumam SeHun sambil menempelkan perekat luka bermotif Rillakuma ke dahinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu, hari libur dan SeHun bebas pergi kemanapun yang ia suka. Sekarang ia sedang berjalan- jalan di HongDae melihat berbagai stan aksesoris sampai ia melihat sosok JongIn yang berjalan menuju sebuah café.

"Apa ini yang dinamakan jodoh ya?" kata SeHun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju café yang dituju JongIn. JongIn terlihat bingung menentukan kue apa yang akan ia pilih dan SeHun terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Saat JongIn menuju kasir untuk memesan, SeHun secepat kilat melangkah menuju kasir JongIn dan, "hey, jangan menyalip antrean, tuan," kata SeHun. Padahal jelas- jelas dia yang menyalip antrean. Dasar SeHun tak sadar diri. Kenapa sekarang ia berubah menjadi begitu agresif? Padahal dulu, berada pada jarak lima meter saja SeHun tak berani.

"Ah, mian. Kukira tadi—"

"Kau lagi? Ternyata kita bertemu lagi disini," kata SeHun pura- pura terkejut. Padahal dari tadi kau yang sengaja mengikutinya, sudah pandai berakting ternyata SeHun kita. JongIn tampak terkejut kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. JongIn menanyakan bagaimana keadaan dahi SeHun dan SeHun menjawabnya sambil tersipu malu mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_nya. Ewh, berlebihan.

"Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanya SeHun kepo.

"Ne, aku ingin memesan minuman dan beberapa kue," jawab JongIn.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku pesankan. Aku tahu beberapa yang enak disini," balas SeHun semangat. "Noona, aku pesan _bubble tea _rasa coklat dan taro. Kemudian dua potong _èclaire_ dan _Paris Brûlée_, kutunggu di meja empat belas," kata SeHun pada gadis penjaga kasir dan membayar tagihannya.

Dua manusia berbeda warna itu bergegas menuju meja empat belas—meja favorit SeHun karena berhadapan langsung dengan jalanan Hongdae yang tak pernah sepi. JongIn asik mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling café, sedangkan SeHun memilih memandang keluar jendela sampai pesananan mereka datang.

JongIn, matanya berbinar setelah menyuapkan sesendok _Paris Brûlée _ke mulutnya. Tampaknya ia menyukainya. SeHun tersenyum lega, JongIn suka dengan kue pilihannya. Lucu juga melihat JongIn memakan kue itu dengan lahap kemudian menyesap _Taro Bubble Tea_-nya tak sabar.

SeHun tak tahu kapan pastinya ia mulai jatuh hati pada namja _tan_ dihadapannya ini. Awalnya SeHun bertemu dengan JongIn di stasiun kereta. JongIn menolong SeHun yang saat itu hampir ketinggalan kereta. JongIn menarik SeHun masuk ke dalam kereta tepat sebelum pintu tertutup, dan sejak saat itu SeHun mulai memperhatikannya. Entah JongIn mengingatnya atau tidak. SeHun tak tahu apa itu hanya perasaan kagum atau apa. Yang SeHun tahu, ia hanya suka berada di sekelilingnya, memperhatikannya. Tapi SeHun terlalu penakut untuk sekedar menyapa atau bahkan berkenalan dengan JongIn. SeHun hanya melihat dari jauh, memngagumi diam- diam, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan JongIn.

SeHun tahu semua hal tentang JongIn, kuingatkan bahwa SeHun adalah penguntit—_secret admirer—_seorang Kim JongIn. SeHun tahu bahwa JongIn telah memiliki _namjachinggu_ yang SeHun akui sangat manis. Do KyungSoo. Namja mungil bermata bulat besar ketua klub paduan suara di kampus JongIn. SeHun patah hati, tentu saja. Selama seminggu penuh ia mengunci diri di apartemennya, kabur dari rumah, membolos kuliah, mengabaikan telepon dari teman- teman kuliahnya, _hyung_nya, bahkan orang tuanya. Memang SeHun itu hiperbola. Berkenalan saja tidak berani, tapi patah hati sampai segitunya.

Suasana tak lagi cangung. Mereka berbincang tentang berbagai hal mulai dari jenis kimchi kesukaan masing-masing sampai konflik antara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan. Dan tak terasa hari sudah mulai sore, LuHan—kakak SeHun menelepon untuk mengajak SeHun menjemput kedua orang tuanya di Busan. Setengah tak rela, SeHun bergegas meraih tasnya dan memakai mantelnya serta berpamitan pada JongIn. SeHun melambaikan tangannya pada JongIn dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. JongIn membalas lambaian tangan SeHun dan mengucapkan 'hati- hati dijalan' pada SeHun. Okay, ini bisa jadi hari terindah sepanjang sejarah bagi SeHun. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang terlupa.

"Sial! Kenapa kami tak berkenalan. Bagaimana ia bisa menyukaiku nanti, bahkan namaku saja dia tak tahu," gerutu SeHun sambil mengacak rambutnya. Percaya diri sekali kau, Oh SeHun.

.

.

.

Hari ini benar- benar hari sial SeHun. Bangun terlambat, ditinggal oleh Luhan sehingga ia melewatkan acara mandi dan berlari-lari menuju halte takut ketinggalan bus yang akan membawanya menuju kampus, dan tugas maketnya tertinggal. Alhasil SeHun sampai di kampus dengan mengenaskan, tampang _zombie_ dengan rambut acak- acakan da berakhir mengerjakan tugas hukuman dari Profesor Park di perpustakaan kampus hingga pukul setengah tujuh malam.

SeHun melangkahkan kakiku gontai menuju stasiun. Lelah, lapar, dan kedinginan sehingga SeHun memutuskan singgah ke sebuah kedai ddeobbokki untuk menghangatkan badan dan mengisi perut. Dan tanpa sengaja SeHun mengambil odeng yang akan diambil oleh orang sebelahnya.

"Mian, untukmu saja," kata SeHun sambil memilih odeng lain.

"Ne, Kamsaham—ah kita bertemu lagi," kata seorang namja disebelah SeHun yang ternyata adalah JongIn. Okay, ini murni kebetulan. SeHun tidak sedang menguntit JongIn, ia terlalu lelah hari ini. Dan hari Senin SeHun yang melelahkan ditutup dengan dua porsi ddeobbikki, lima tusuk odeng, empat kaleng _cola_, dan derai tawa JongIn hingga hampir larut malam.

_What a beautiful coincidence…._

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, ayolah bantu aku," rengek SeHun pada Luhan sambil mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_nya.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku tidak mau, Oh SeHun. Sudah cukup aku ikut- ikutan menjadi penguntit selama ini. Kali ini kau selesaikan saja sendiri," jawab Luhan malas.

"Ayolah _hyung_, sekali ini saja. Aku jamin ini yang terakhir," rengek SeHun semakin menjadi yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan oleh Luhan.

"Eum… boneka Hello Kitty seukuran manusia?" tawar SeHun tanpa pikir panjang.

"Okay, deal!" balas Luhan mantap.

Sepertinya SeHun harus kehilangan uang sakunya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

.

.

.

Rencananya hari ini SeHun mau berkenalan dengan JongIn. _For Your Information_, JongIn masih belum tahu nama SeHun sampai sekarang. Iya sampai sekarang. Padahal mereka sudah sering bertemu selama sebulan ini. Katanya sih SeHun malu berkenalan, tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Ah, alasan. Tapi karena bosan juga, akhirnya SeHun memutuskan untuk berkenalan, dan tentunya dengan bantuan Luhan.

SeHun dan Luhan memasuki café sambil tertawa mengingat bagaimana wajah BaekHyun—tetangga mereka—ketika meminum segelas kecap ikan yang dikira adalah _iced americano_. Tepuk tangan untuk SeHun yang memiliki jiwa setan luar dalam yang berakhir dengan BaekHyun yang mengumpat sepanjang malam dan Luhan yang mengalami kram perut karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Pandangan SeHun langsung tertuju pada meja empat belas—meja favorit SeHun yang sekarang juga menjadi meja favorit JongIn. Disana JongIn duduk sambil menggenggam gelas _bubble tea_nya. SeHun melambaikan tangan dan bergegas menghampiri JongIn sambil menyeret tangan Luhan.

"Hey, kita bertemu lagi," kata SeHun tersenyum.

"Aku harus segera pulang, annyeong," balas JongIn tanpa memandang SeHun. JongIn beranjak dari kursinya, keluar dari café secepat kilat, meninggalkan _bubble tea_nya yang masih utuh, meninggalkan SeHun yang terbengong seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu JongIn tidak menampakkan dirinya di café, padahal sebelumnya setiap hari Selasa, Kamis, dan Sabtu mereka selalu bertemu secara 'kebetulan'. Sudah dua minggu pula SeHun uring- uringan. Tidak bertemu dengan JongIn membuat _mood_ SeHun berantakan. Seperti gadis remaja PMS. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan 'tidak pernah bertemu JongIn' sepenuhnya sih. SeHun masih sering menguntit JongIn. Tapi tetap saja, tidak bertemu secara langsung dan berbincang dengan JongIn merupakan suatu siksaan tersendiri bagi seorang Oh SeHun.

Awalnya SeHun menganggap bahwa JongIn sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Tapi lama- lama SeHun jengah juga dan berakhir dengan menguntit JongIn—lagi. Pernah suatu hari SeHun melihat JongIn berhenti di depan café, tapi JongIn tidak berkunjung. JongIn hanya menatap sekilas dan pergi dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat gusar. Entah kenapa, SeHun tak mengerti.

Hari ini tepat hari ke-empat belas SeHun menunggu JongIn di café, menyesap _Taro Bubble Tea_ kesukaan JongIn sambil memandang jalanan Hongdae. SeHun merindukan JongIn, tentu saja. SeHun rindu derai tawa JongIn yang terasa begitu menyenangkan di pendengaran SeHun. SeHun rindu suara berat JongIn yang begitu menenangkan hati. SeHun rindu candaan JongIn yang kadang tidak lucu. SeHun rindu berebut potongan terakhir _Chocolate Eclaire _dengan JongIn. SeHun rindu semua tentang JongIn. Dan tanpa sadar, SeHun meneteskan air mata. SeHun menangis merindukan JongIn. SeHun cengeng, memang.

"Kau baik- baik saja?" tanya JongIn sambil mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan SeHun tiba- tiba. SeHun terkejut, segera membenahi posisinya, tersenyum canggung dan mengusap air matanya dengan cepat sebelum mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan JongIn.

"Kau tak terlihat baik. Apa kau menangis?" tanya JongIn lagi. SeHun mengusap pipinya kasar menghilangkan jejak air mata disana.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku jika—"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah berkunjung kemari lagi?" tanya SeHun. JongIn menunduk, tampak bingung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. SeHun tersenyum miris melihatnya, mungkin benar JongIn sengaja menghindarinya.

"Aku menunggumu setiap hari disini, berharap kau datang. Tapi kau tidak datang. Sejak hari itu, ada apa denganmu?" lanjut SeHun. Benar, sejak hari itu, hari dimana SeHun memutuskan untuk berkenalan dengan JongIn. Hari dimana JongIn tiba- tiba pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya.

"Aku kesepian," kata SeHun sambil menyesap _bubble tea_nya, menahan agar air matanya tak kembali jatuh.

"Hahaha... bodohnya aku. Aku bertanya seolah kau adalah kekasihku, padahal namamu saja aku tak tahu," lanjut SeHun sambil mengusap airmata yang seenaknya meluncur di pipi mulusnya. Bohong, kau tahu namanya, Oh SeHun.

"Namja itu siapa?" tanya JongIn.

"Namja yang mana?" tanya SeHun bingung.

"Namja yang datang bersamamu dua minggu lalu. Kalian tampak akrab," tanya JongIn lagi.

"Ah, dia. Jelas kami akrab. Kami—"

"Kalian sepasang kekasih? Lalu kenapa kau menungguku seperti orang bodoh disini? Mengatakan bahwa kau kesepian. Kenapa kau tak menelepon kekasihmu itu dan memintanya menemanimu sambil meminum _bubble tea_ disini? Mengapa kau malah menungguku?" kata JongIn menyela setengah emosi. SeHun terdiam. Kenapa JongIn tampak marah? Apa JongIn salah paham?

"K-kau slah paham," balas SeHun gugup.

"Salah paham apa? Argh, aku seperti orang bodoh menyangka kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku!" teriak JongIn frustasi menarik perhatian pengunjung lain, tapi tampaknya JongIn tak peduli.

"Kau memiliki perasaan apa terhadapku?" tanya SeHun sambil menatap lekat JongIn, membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku menyukaimu," jawab JongIn mantap.

"Kau menyukaiku? Bahkan sebelum mengtahui namaku?" tanya SeHun tak percaya. Yang benar saja, JongIn menyukainya?

"Namja itu kakakku. Dan apa salah kalau aku akrab dengan kakakku sendiri?" lanjut SeHun sambil mengulum senyum. Ternyata alasan JongIn menghindarinya adalah karena JongIn cemburu pada Luhan, kakak SeHun.

"Namaku SeHun. Oh SeHun. Dan kurasa aku juga menyukaimu," kata SeHun sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya mengajak berkenalan.

"Kim JongIn. Aku sangat menyukaimu," jawab JongIn sambil menyambut uluran tangan SeHun dan memeluknya erat.

SeHun tak tahu sejak kapan ia jatuh cinta dengan JongIn. Pemuda _tan_ yang menolongnya di stasiun, pemuda yang langsung menarik perhatiannya sejak pertemuan pertama. Pemuda yang membuatnya menjadi penguntit—_secret admirer_. Pemuda yang selalu mengisi harinya. Anggap SeHun beruntung. Penguntit yang beruntung.

.

.

.

Omake

Luhan memasuki café tempatnya bekerja, jengah. Ia teringat pesan SeHun—adiknya— sebelum ia berangkat bekerja.

"_Hyung, kau harus segera mengirimiku pesan jika kau bertemu dengan JongIn di café. harus! Kalau tidak, akan kubakar seluruh koleksi Hello Kitty-mu. Aku serius, hyung!" _

Sungguh Luhan malas. Urusan percintaan adiknya, kenapa ia harus ikut- ikutan? Kenapa ia harus ikut menjadi penguntit? Kenapa—

Klinting…

"Selamat datang," sambut Luhan pada seorang pengunjung sambil tersenyum.

.

To: EvilHun

Pangeran gosongmu datang, cepat kemari!

.

"Ada yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya Luhan.

"Dua gelas _bubble tea,_ rasa coklat dan taro. Kutunggu di meja empat belas."

.

END

* * *

A/n: Annyeonghaseyo yeorobeun~~~ saya datang kembali sambil membawa sequel dari You Get My Name? ada yang minta sequel 'kan? Ini deh saya kasih. Maaf banget kalau jelek. Saya bingung gimana bikin sequelnya. Semoga para readers-nim berkenan membaca dan memberi sebaris review untuk saya.

Curhat dikit boleh? Saya kehilangan feel KaiHun akhir-akhir ini. Entah kenapa lebih berasa ke HunKai. Salahkan SeHun yang sekarang lebih kelihatan cowok banget daripada Kai. Jadinya susah banget ngelanjutin fiction lain yang butuh banget feel KaiHunnya. T.T

Terus saya harus bagaimana?

Tanyakan pada SeHun yang bergoyang


End file.
